Giive opportunity to love
by Mel StylesPattinson
Summary: -¡Oiga usted! -grito una voz masculina. Zac y yo volteamos-¡Papi! -grito Zacary, saltando de mis brazos- ¡Policía arreste a esta señora por secuestrar a mi hijo! -me pare furiosa, pero en cuanto su mirada se encontro con la mia, olvide todo, era guapisimo
1. Dream

SUMARRY:Bella, ah sufrido mucho en el pasado, tanto que quedo desecha. Poco a poco su vida Empiezo a tomar orden, pero Aun así juro nunca enamorarse, no quería pasar por lo mismo que su padre. Pero todo cambio cuando lo conoció ...´´

_Este dolo era lo pero que me abia pasado y como no doler _

_cuando a la unica persona que quieres y amas en el mundo muere,_

_ a la unica, tu unica esperansa, se va..._

_¿por que te vas? todavia no es tu tiempo_

_¿por que dejarme? si no eh echo nada malo_

_¿por que? ¿por que a mi? eras la unica familia que me quedaba _

_y desides marcharte ¿por que?_

* * *

11 años atras (Bella tiene 9 años)

Bella, que pasa? -dijo Damaris , mi madrastra- ¿por qué lloras?

Paaap -Ni siquiera podia hablar, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero tenia que decirle- afuuuuue -no reaccionaba mi cuerpo, asta que logre tragar saliva y hable- afuera ay alguien -susurre, pero por lo que veo no me escucho

Isabella, dime que esta pasando -empezo a sacudirme de los hombros alterada- dímelo -exigió- ahorra

Afuera -trate de decirle mas claro, pero tenia la boca reseca, de nuevo , así que señale la puerta -papa ... esta peleando a fuera-logre decir con mi voz ronca

¿Que?-Dijo corriendo asía la puerta y la abrió- ¿que pasa, Bella? no veo nada

Yo me asome por la ventana y en eso se oyó un vidrio crebrándose

¡Charlie! -grito Damariz , por lo que veo ya lo encontró

Papá? - pregunte, pero Damaris no me dejo salir así que me asome por la ventana y quede pasmada. Mi padre era golpeado por un señor

¡Papá!-Grite, golpeando la ventana, mientras Damariz hablaba por teléfono como loca

¿Bella? -Dijo volteando, en eso el señor saco algo de su chaqueta y lo próximo que se oyó fue un disparo

¡NO! - grite junto con Damaris, mi padre cayo al suelo y el hombre empezó a correr asta que desaparesio de la nada

Charlie, voy por una ambulancia, no tardo-dijo Damaris

¿Papá?-Dije corriendo hacia el, y vi lo que nunca crei que iba a ver, a mi papa con la mano en el pecho toda llena de sangre _es solo un sueño Bella _me dije a mi misma - papa estarás bien - lo abrase como pude y presione mi mano arriba de la de el- Da ... mamá está llamando a la ambulancia, no te preocupes, no pasara nada, estarás bien -dije mas para mi misma

Bella -susurro

Estarás bien, enserio -Segui- no te pasara nada

Bella, creo que esta ves no fui tan rápido-dijo sarcastico acariciando mi mejilla y me sonrio- espero me perdones ...

No tengo que perdonarte nada, por que tu estarás bien-dije sollozando

Ay Bella siempre tan terca - dijo ironicamente- pero tengo que aceptar que lo extrañare - no pude evitarlo mas y llore- te quiero mucho -su corazón empeso a latir cada vez mas lento- cuídate - suplico - perdoname por no estar a tu lado -me limpio una lagrima- no llore mejor agradesela a Dios todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos -dicho esto cerro sus ojos lentamente

¡NO! -grite despertándome Sobresaltada- papa - chille y abri los ojos _genial el mismo sueño de día tras día - _que se hizo realidad_ - _susurre para mi. _¿cuando va a acabar?_

* * *

**cansion recomendada **Aerosmith - i dont wanna miss a thing

Se que esta un poco corto

Pero es mi primer fic, bn espero que les aya gustado, esto es para que se den una idea de lo que sufre Bella

Nos vemos!

Mel


	2. shopping whit Alice

El tiempo ah pasado lentamente, desde aquella ves, cada ves se me asía mas lento,

el dolor no sesaba. Las manesillas del reloj dolian como

una estaca en el corazon, pero pasaba, incluso para mi y dolia mucho...

* * *

Cap 2 De compras con Alice.

Bella tiene 21 años actualmente

¡NO!-grite despertandome sobresaltada _genial el mismo sueño de día tras día, ¿cuando va a acabar?_

Toc Toc -¿quien viene a esta hora?- toc toc - me puse la almohada en la cara, tratando de ignorar el ruido _alomejor y se van_ pensé, pero el ruido siguió hasta aserse mas fuerte

Bella!-Me gritaba alguien pero no hice caso- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, ábreme! - o es Alice _¿que quedra?_

_¿por que me levanta tan temprano? _todavía estoy cansada. Aunque eso no es raro en mi, siempre me despierto tarde, cuando no boy a trabaja, pero como levantarme temprano teniendo pesadillas toda la noche. Me quite la colcha con pereza y me levante, pero claro, me cai, ya me faltaban mis buenos dias

se que estas despierta - grito- y te juro que si no me abres...

Ya voy -la interrumpí quitándome la colcha que se me había enredado con los pies ¿_ah con que fue tu culpa? la proxima ves checare que la colcha este totalmente quitada_ pense y voltee a ver la hora- ¡apenas son las 11 de la mañana! -grite saliendo del cuarto y le abrí la puerta-es muy temprano Alice

¡Oh, si que temprano -dijo sarcastica- Pero ... ¿que?-Pregunto Mirándome de arriba abajo- ¿se te olvido cierto?

¿Que cosa?-Pregunte con sinceridad

¿aver te suena esto? Vestidos - dijo como si fuera ovio, nege, suspiro- para la boda de Emmett y Rosalie

oh mi dios, ¿como lo pude olvidar?- dije golpendome la cabeza con la palma de mi mano _tonta Bella como puedes olvidar algo tan importante _me regañe, y mas siendo la boda de Emmett y Rosalie.

Emmett es como un hermano para mi, lo quiero mucho, el me ayudo un poco con mis problemas del pasado, lo conosi al mismo tiempo que Alice, ella tambien es como mi hermana, ella si es hermana de sangre de Emmett, si aquel duendesillo travieso es hermana de el gran oso Emmy, la quiero mucho , no se que aria sin ella, la diosa de la moda y la que todo lo sabe, ella es mayor que yo tiene 23 años y Em 25 y Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga que conosco desde hase como 2 o 3 años, por que me dio trabajo en la pasteleria, es la prometida de Em, tiene la misma edad que Alice y es muy bonita.

Todabia recuerdo. Emmett, fue a mi pastelería de pura ocasión, si, lo llevo Alice, para comprarle un pastel de cumpleaños a Esme, su mama que por sierto es la mejor mama del mundo, solo que no la vemos mucho por que ella junto con Carlisle, su padre, vive en otra ciudad, entonces cuando estaba a punto de salir se topo con Rose, que estaba entrando y desde que sus ojos se conectaron, no se han separado, paso el tiempo y se le declaro y apenas el año pasado le pidio matrimonio. Se casaran en 3 meses

Ay Belly Bells -dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me senté en el sillón mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina

No me digas así -suspire, ella se asomo por la puerta sonriendo, pero en cuanto me vio, su sonrisa desaparesio

¿Sigues aquí? -Pregunto incrédula- vete a bañar-dijo acercándose a mí

Si mama -me burle mientras ella me empujaba hacia el baño- ¿y Jasper? -Pregunté. Jasper es el novio de Alice, y hermano de Rose. Ellos se cono sieron grasias a mi y un poco de ayuda de Rosalie, les hise cita doble y ahorra la duse duendesillo esta completamente enamorada, me alegro de ella y la verdad no siento celos, como quiera yo no quiero a nadie en mi vida, yo estoy bien asi y siempre lo estare

Trabajando -dijo, me meti a la ducha- el dijo que me va avisar cuando salga

abri la llave y deje que el agua me relajara, pero no duro mucho ya que Alice empezo a tocar la puerta

¿Qué?

Nada, solo que te apures -dijo burlonamente

Para eso me molestas?-Dije entre dientes

No, te iba a preguntar si quieres café

Si -Grite y seré la llave, salí en mi toalla a mi cuarto y abrí el armario escogí unos pantalones grises pegados, una playera cafe de manga larga y una sudadera negra arriba, y me hise una coleta

Ya esta tu café -grito Alice

Ya voy -Conteste mientras me ponia mis calcetas y mis tenis

Ay por fin sales -dijo levantando las manos en forma teatral, yo solo rodé mis ojos mientras me entregaba mi café. Ya no estaba tan adormilada y la pude ver mejor, su cabellera negra la traia para todos lados, como siempre, traia puesto un vestido asta las rodillas de color gris, manga corta con unas botas de tacón color negro y su bufanda gris. Ella si que se sabia vestir o mas bien yo no le daba mucha importancia a eso

somo totalmente diferentes, ella si es bonita, tiene ojos azules. En lo único que parecemos es que estamos igual de pálidas, flacuchas y chaparas bueno en eso yo soy mas alta que ella, tan solo por unos cm., Pero mi pelo es ondulado y de color chocolate, mis ojos son cafe marrón aburrido, no se comparaba en nada con Alice, y ni hablemos de Rosalie que parese toda una modelo con su cuerpo escultural, sus ojos azules y estatura alta toda una belleza, con ella baja totolmente mi auto estima, mucho mas que con Alice, no es que sea fea por que es toda una belleza sino que Rosalie es mas alta y su cuerpo esta mas formado.

Deje de pensar en ello y me tome mi café, mientras que Alice se ponia su saco negro y yo mi chaqueta, salimos de mi apartamento, en cuento nos suviamos a su porche amarillo arranco, a Alice le encantaba su pequeño porche, le quedaba perfecto a su estilo, se lo dieron de regalo en su cumpleaños creo que fue su primo, por no poder venir, de echo nunca abia visto a su primo solo los regalos que le mandaba

llegando, no tardo mucho para que Alice empezara a correr por todas las tiendas en oferta. yo solo segui a Alice, mientras veia como salia con mas y mas y mas bolsas, ah y claro yo tambien benia cargando ¿_como es que puede cargar todo eso? _

Pobre de Jasper el amor lo a segado -pense, Alice me miro _oh no lo dije en voz alta, siempre me pasa lo mismo _

fingire que no as dicho eso -me miro una sonrisa traviesa se poso en sus labios- Ven, te medirás un vestido -dijo jalándome

No, Alice, no empieces -me pare- aparte no tengo dinero suficiente, para estar comprando como tu de loca

Ay Bella cuantas veces te eh dicho que el dinero no es el problema, yo pago

lo ases siempre, además tengo suficientes en mi armario - cruse mis brasos

Si, pero este es para la boda de Rose y Emmy -Chillo- aparte me tienes a mí la diosa de la moda, asi que ten -dijo entregándome un vestido cremita- mídetelo, mientras busco otro, y de pasada el mio

Esta bien - dije resignada. Me había ganado de nuevo

Siii- gritó y se fue saltando asía los pasillos, me metí a medir el vestido no lo podia negar era bonito, salí con el y Alice ya estaba ahi

Es muy bonito pero ...-dijo rascándose la barbilla- algo no me convence

De que hablas esta precioso -dije con los ojos en blanco- y aparte no es muy caro

sigues con eso? -Dijo con las manos en la cadera, pero de repente sonrió- ya se, espérame, quítate eso -Ordeno y desapareció por los pasillos, yo me metí al vestidor y me quite el vestido, Salí , y me senté en la banquita, mientras esperaba recordé que me había acabado la harina y la leche ayer, _Tengo que ir por mas, luego como asía las tartas para la pastelería?_, ya se que no era mía pero trabajaba ahí

¡Bella! -Gritó Alice- lo tengo, este es perfecto para ti

``Perfecto para mi´´-repetí, asintió

Es morado, mídetelo -ordeno- y sales con el, quiero ver como te queda- Me metí al vestidor y rápidamente me desnude, estire el vestido y ... si que es hermoso, me lo puse y salí. Alice se me quedo viendo de arriba a abajo

Perfecto -dijo dando saltitos y a la ves aplaudiendo- es hermoso y te queda genial, no lo llevamos -dijo sonriendo. Saliendo de cambiarme Alice me quito el vestido de las manos

¿y el tuyo?-dije confusa, sonrio

Aquí lo tengo, me enseñó lo que traia en su brazo, no se veia bien solo note que era de color negro. En cuanto Alice pago, sali directo al carro

¿Quieres ir a buscar los zapatos ? -Pregunto en cuanto estuvimos en dentro del auto

¿que? ¿Zapatos? -dije con mis ojos como platos- ¿que no acabas de comprar unos?

no seas tonta Bella, aqui solo compre ropa, vestidos, joyas..

ya entendi - la interumpi- ¿por que no los compraste aqui?

es que no me gusto ninguno - dijo encojendose de hombros- ¿entonses?

para que me preguntas, si vas a hacer lo que tu quieres -dije asiendo pucheros- ¿o enserio me dejaras escoger a mi?

Tienes razón -dijo seria- !vamos por los zapatos¡ -grito y yo bufe

Y así mi tortura con Alice, empeoro. Despues de 6 horas y 50 bolsas despues, Jasper la llamo para invitarla a cenar, y no saben cuan agradesida estaba con Jasper

* * *

pongan sus opiniones

los kiero

Annie


	3. I found

_Algo extraño me paso, algo confuso e inesperado. _

___Nunca uviera pensado que ____me pasaria algo paresido a esto _

_ni siquiera sabia si era sueño o realidad_

_pero sea lo que sea, me gusto..._

_aunque fuera solo un sueño, lo disfrutare, y si no lo es, también_

* * *

Oh, Alice, lo olvidaba, déjame aquí en Wal-Mart -dije casi gritando

¿Que? ¿Te vas a ir caminando?- pregunto incrédula, asenti

o en taxi, es que ya no tengo harina ni leche -dije bajándome del auto- nos vemos, me saludas a Jasper

Ok -se rindió y me despidió con un beso en la mejilla- adiós que duermas bien-_ahí me tenia que recordar eso de dormir bien_. Sacudí mi cabeza- oye Bella suéltate el pelo –la mire ceñuda- algo me dice que tu día será muy interesante-bufe

Ay Alice, tu y tus ``visiones´´ - Rió- Digame madame Alice, usted que todo lo sabe, ¿esta a mitad de presio la harina? - me burle

si, asi que aprovecha el presio -la mire con cara de burla- Obedece -rapidamente me solté el pelo y lo sacudí- así esta mejor, adiós Belly Bells -dicho esto se arranco, rechinando las llantas, _y se queja de Emmett_

Me di la vuelta y agarre un carrito metiéndome a la tienda, me fui directo asía donde se encontraba la harina y agarre 3 paquetes, increíble pero la harina estaba a mitad de precio, me dio un escalofrió, esa Alice da miedo aveces _¿como lo hace? realmente no tiene visiones ¿o si? ay no como crees eso Bella tonta, ami se me ase que se golpeo la cabeza de chiquita, pero Esme no dice nada, para no arruinar su fantasia _me rei, pero rapidamente desaparesi mi sonrisa al ver como la gente empesaba a mirarme___ raro __Ay bella, debes dejar de hablar sola _

Cuando iba pasando para pagar, pase por la sección de los libros y mis ojitos brillaron.

Solo un momento - me dije y camine asía ellos, no veía ninguno bueno, asta que vi el libro que estado buscando en todas las librerías _Cumbres borrascosa_s. Sentí una mirada en mí y sentí como se iba acercando, estaba tan serca que la olí, olía exquisitamente delicioso _debe de ser un hombre_ pensé, pero no quise prestar mucha atención y me voltee bruscamente con el libro en la mano, casi me caigo pero me logre equilibrar, oí como la persona a mi lado soltaba una risita y gruñí, pero seguí mi camino.

Ya me estaba formando para pagar cuando recordé que no había traído la leche, así que me regrese, en cuanto agarre la leche me fui a pagar de nuevo, pero en el camino oí a alguien llorar y me detuve, lentamente di vuelta y vi al niño mas hermoso que jama había visto, su pelo era de color café claro; lo tenia todo despeinado, sus ojos eran azules, su piel pálida todavía mas que la mía, paresia de 3 o 4 años, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas

Deje el carrito a un lado y como vi que no había nadie alrededor, me acerque lentamente

Hola -susurre, el niño se quito las manos de la cara y me miro

Hola - contesto mientras me hincaba para estar a su altura

¿Por qué lloras? -pregunte limpiándole una lagrima con el pulgar- perdona si te molesto -dije ya que no había contestado y estaba apunto de pararme cuando me agarro de la mano y volví a acomodarme

No te vallas -suplico, _que tan lindo_- es que… no se donde esta mi papi

Ah, ¿te perdiste? -el solo asintió- ¿pero como te as perdido? se supone que debes de estar a su lado

Si, yo estaba con el, pero yo quería ver los juguetes -dijo mas calmado- y lo hice, el no se dio cuenta, estaba muy ocupado viendo los libros o ¿era a la muchacha de al lado?, no lo se, pero aproveche para ir a los juguetes -_¿abre sido el de ase rato?_ - cuando volví ya no estaba - dijo llorando de nuevo

Ya no llores -dije abrazándolo- lo encontraremos -me pare jalándolo conmigo

¿A donde vamos?

Ah….. Burger king- señale el lugar

¿Por que ahí? -pregunto, pero aun así me siguió- ¿vamos a comer?

Es un lugar visible y así tu padre te podrá encontrar mas fácil -dije en lo que nos sentábamos- ¿quieres algo? -el niño negó- ándale, anímate, te encontraran -dije sonriendo y poniendo mi meñique, el niño entendió, y también puso su meñique, y lo entrelazamos

De acuerdo -dijo sonriendo

Haber… ¿que te párese un helado? -el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió

Ok, no tardo -me pare y fui a formarme, pedí 2 conos y en cuanto me los dieron me regrese hacia el niño y le entregue el suyo, el sonrió de nuevo,_ que risueño es_

¿Estas mejor?

Si -contesto lamiendo su helado, se veia tan mono

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -el asintió

¿Cómo te llamas?

Zacary Masen –dijo orgulloso- pero solo dime Zac, ¿y el tuyo?

Isabella, pero dime Bella -dije sonriendo, era imposible dejar de sonreír con este niño- ¿y cuantos años tienes Zac?

Así - dijo enseñándome 4 deditos- pero ya mero cumplo los 5

¿Cuando los cumples? -pregunte curiosa

El 3 de septiembre -dijo limpiándose los bigotitos con la lenguita

¿De veras? -pregunte sorprendida, el solo asintió- El mío también es en septiembre excepto que es el 13

¿Enserio? -ahorra el sorprendido fue el

Si - conteste

Wow - exclamo- ¿iras a mi cumpleaños? Así podremos festejar dos fiestas, al cavo no falta mucho para nuestro cumple

No creo -su sonrisa desaparesio- no es por que no quiera ir, sera fantastico ir a tu cumpleaños, es solo que tu familia no me conoce- dije recordando que ya no vería a Zacary- aparte no me gusta fetejarlo -l susurre

A lo mejor si los conoces -dijo entusiasmado- preguntame de ellos

Mmm…. ¿Cómo se llaman tu papas? -pregunte, a lo mejor y tenia razón y si los conocía, aun que lo dudo jamás había vito a alguien parecido a Zac, aunque ahora que recuerdo sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Alice, pero mucha gente tiene los ojos así ¿no?

Mi papi se llama Edward Masen, y….. -agacho la cabeza con tristesa ¿_ahorra que le hisiste al niño Bella?_- no… tengo mama- _ay Bella siempre tu y tu bocota_ pensé

Oh…… lo siento-dije abrasándolo- no era mi intención…

No importa -me interrumpió- nunca la conocí, pero espero tener algún día mama- dijo sonriendo, y le devolví la sonrisa

¡Oiga usted! -grito una voz masculina. Zac y yo nos estremecimos y volteamos a ver quien era -¡señora suelte a mi hijo! - hice caso y lo solté, pero no vi a nadie

¡Papi! -grito Zacary, saltando de mis brazos hacia un hombre, pero no lo veía bien,

Policía arreste a esta señora por secuestrar a mi hijo! -me pare furiosa y voltee hacia el señor pero su mirada se encontró con la mía y olvide todo, era…… era guapísimo, como tener a un dios griego frente a ti, definitivamente se notaba que era el padre de el niño, excepto que este tenia los ojos de color verde esmeralda, su pelo era cobrizo, pero igual o mas despeinado y unos labios anchos, rosados y tan besables que derretían especialmente a mi, definitivamente era mas que hermoso, era muy alto como 1.85 y olía exquisitamente delicioso, de echo su olor se paresia al de hace rato, trai unos jeans oscuros con una camisa azul marino y una chaqueta negra y traia tenis. Ya me había olvidado donde estaba, cuando una risita me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee, era Zac y me di cuenta que tenia la boca abierta, rápidamente la cerré. Voltee a ver a su padre, ahorra de reojo, también tenia la boca abierta y no dejaba de verme, me puse como tomate, el rió y miro a Zac, en cuanto su mirada dejo la mía regrese a la tierra

¿Arrestar a su hijo? -pregunte con las manos en la cadera- se equivoca, si lo hubiese secuestrado, que es totalmente absurdo, ¿enserio cree que lo llevaría a comer helado?, donde todos no ven -dije con la ceja levantada- no diga cosas que ni siquiera sabe, yo jamás aria algo así - dije casi gritando, el me miro pensativo- aparte, no es mi culpa que se distrajera viendo libros, o quien sabe que cosa -el señor se tenso

¿Como…? -tartamudeo rascándose la cabeza- ¿…era usted?

¿De que habla? -pregunte juntando mis cejas- Zac, me dijo que se perdió, cuando usted miraba….oh -_¡era el!, el que olía delicioso_, gracias a mi pensamiento, me puse roja. _El era el que se reía de mi, el los libros _me puse mas señuda y lo mire mal

Papi -le hablo Zac, jalándolo del cuello de la playera- ella me ayudo a encontrarte, es mi amiga -dijo sonriéndole a su padre. Su padre lo bajo de sus brazos

Lo siento, creo que fue un mal entendido -dijo despeinándose con las manos y mirándome -no debí juzgarla, ni reírme de usted, como ase rato -de nuevo me puse colorada, a_y como me encantaba ponerme as_í, nótese el sarcasmo- le pido me disculpe, enserio lo siento, es solo que…pues

Lo entiendo - lo interrumpí- no es que tenga hijos, pero supongo que estaba como loco buscándolo por todos lados - el asintió- esta bien como quiera fue un placer conocer a Zac -dije sacudiendo la cabeza del niño, y el como respuesta me sonrió y me abrazo. Su padre nos miraba curioso

Espero no la aya molestado -dijo sonriendo, me empecé a marear, así que mejor mire a Zacary

No para nada, es todo un encanto - dije sonriendo - solo algo estuvo mal -los dos me miran con el ceño fruncido- no me mal interpreten, a lo que me refiero es que -voltee a ver a Zac- jamás te debes de separar de tu papa, y si lo haces, dile donde estas, imagínate que en lugar de haberte encontrado yo, te hubiera encontrado otra persona, y no todas son buenos, te llevan lejos de tu papi, y no quieres que pase eso verdad?- el niño negó- bueno prométeme que siempre le aras caso a tu papa y que nunca te alejaras de el - puse mi meñique como ase rato y Zac hizo lo mismo, los volvimos a entrelazar y rió

Lo prometo -dijo sonriendo, su padre nos miraba con curiosidad

Bueno -suspire- es tarde, ya me tengo que ir -me levante

No te vallas, Bella –suplico, yo sonreí con tristeza

Eso quisiera, pero es tarde -se le salio una lagrima- tienes que dormir -dije limpiándole una lagrima- no llores, no me gusta verte así -dije abrazándolo, _ay no ya lo estoy asiendo llorar_

Zacary -llamo Edward, Zac me soltó y me enderece

si? -dijo Zac, Edward solo se agacho y le dijo algo al oído, pero no logre escuchar – ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Ed en voz alta, Zac asintió sonriendo

Bella -llamo Zac- mi papa dice que puedes venir a la casa cuando quieras -yo me paralice

Oh podríamos…. Cenar mañana -dijo Edward, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras rascando su barbilla- claro, para que juegue con Zac -sonreí

¿Mañana? -pregunto Zac- ¿por que no hoy? -volteo a ver a su padre

No Zac -interrumpí- tu padre tiene cosas que hacer y como ya había dicho, es tarde, tienes que dormir

Pero no tengo sueño - dijo y bostezo y Edward y yo reímos. Zac refunfuño, y rapidamente me recordó a Alice- por que no te vienes a la casa con nosotros a dormir, ay muchos cuartos y si te dan miedo como a mi, te duermes con migo -dijo sonriendo- o con mi papi- finalizo, y rápidamente me puse colorada, su padre estaba en sock

Eee…. Este…- tartamudeo Edward- lo siento, Zac no sabe cuando parar -dijo avergonzado- pero debo admitir que si quiero que venga a cenar con nosotros, invitamos nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Mientras me recordaba en respirar, me puse a pensar si tendría algo que hacer, y… no-solo si usted quiere -interrumpió mis pensamientos- solo que veo que Zac se encariño mucho con usted y bueno…. el no le hablaba ni a su niñera.

Esta bien -suspire

Siiii- grito Zac

Por cierto, llámeme de Tu-dije -y no me diga señora, estaría mejor Bella

Bella -sonrió- De acuerdo, solo si usted me llama Edward -asentí mordiéndome el labio, el me miro extrañado

¿A que hora y en donde? -pregunte

Yo quiero en la Pizza -dijo Zac

En la pizza será -sonreí

De acuerdo, en la pizza a las… -dijo Edward

¿Cinco? -complete, el asintió

¿Pasamos por ti? -pregunto Zac

Si seria una gran idea -dijo Edward

Ok -sonreí- Bueno, ahorra si, ya me voy, se esta oscureciendo mas y…-mire el reloj- son las 11:30 de la noche! -grite- enserio me tengo que ir, todavía tengo que ir por el mandado y creo que ya no ay taxis disponibles a esta hora

¿a que te refieres? -pregunto Edward

Es que no traigo carro -respondi- mi amiga me dejo de pasada

Que te párese si te llevamos a tu casa, y sirve que veo donde vives -dijo Edward

pero yo me puedo ir caminando, aparte todavía tengo que ir por mis cosas

No importa, te esperamos -contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que me gusta y me mordí el labio_ ¡Bella! No puedes pensar así de un extraño _me regañe _ya no es un extraño _ dijo otra voz en mi mente. Zac, me interrumpió de mis pensamientos con un bostezó

Ok, vamos -Zac me agarro la mano y con la otra la de su papa, se veían adorables, solo yo estorbaba en esta pequeña familia, me quede viéndoles de mas de lo debido, en eso Edward volteo, rápidamente voltee hacia al frente, _me había pillado_

Bella -llamo Zac- ahí están tus cosas - dijo apuntando hacia al frente y voltee, enserio estaban,_ se nota que no limpian aquí_

Y yo que pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlas de nuevo -susurre caminando hacia el mandado.

Zac no dejaba de bostezar, así que lo cargue y lo puse en mi hombro el solo me sonrió y se recostó, con mi otra mano iba a agarrar el carrito pero Edward me gano

¿Que no es suficiente con Zac? -pregunto caminando hacia la caja. Asentí

Después de pagar salimos, yo lo seguí, no sabia cual era su carro. Edward iba cargando todas las bolsas y yo seguía cargando a Zac, que ahorra estaba dormido

Wow -exclame, cuando se paro frente a un volvo plateado

¿Te gusta? -pregunto burlón

¿Qué si me gusta? Esta súper -solto una risita

Shhh, calla, que no ves que Zac esta dormido -rápidamente se callo y volteo a ver a Zac, yo también lo mire s_e veía tan tierno_

Es increíble - susurro

Que cosa? -pregunte confusa

El no socializa muy bien que digamos y con tigo…. –dijo mientras abría la puerta

Pues… yo tampoco -rió- no puedo hablar, sin decir una incoherencia

Pero as hablado con nosotros y no as dicho ninguna incoherencia -metí, con cuidado a Zac, en la parte de atrás y levante los hombros

Tal vez es por Zac, me encantan los niños, ellos no se ríen de las personas, son la mejor compañía que se podría tener, solo te asen reir -dije sonriendo y me voltee.

Estaba apunto de sentarme atrás cuando Edward me agarro la mano, sentí una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte, que se me puso la piel de gallina, me regrese bruscamente y me soltó, al parecer el tan bien lo sintió

Lo siento - susurro- ¿por que no te vas al frente conmigo? -asentí y me subí en el asiento del copiloto

¿A dónde? –pregunto cuando ya estábamos arriba

Mmm, ¿sabes donde esta la parque polvo enamorado? –Negó- por la calle Diaz –negó nuevamente - ¿Qué son nuevos en la ciudad o que? – Negó- ¿entonces? – levanto los hombros - suspire y solto una risita- solo dale derecho 10 cuadras, 2 a la derecha, y donde veas el letrero de la pastelería en la esquina, das 3 mas a ala izquierda

¿Hasta allá pensabas irte caminando? -pregunto perplejo, asentí

Por eso dije que se hacia tarde -bufo

¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -dije después de minutos

¿Qué paso con eso?-dijo bromeando, _me empeso a gustar el nuevo Eddie_

Cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo Eddie? -_¿ops, dije eso en voz alta?_. Edward me miro con la ceja levantada y yo le sonreí sonrojada

¿Eddie? -asentí- ya entendí a que te referías con eso de las incoherencias -lo mire malel Rió por milesima ves en esta noche, me quede en bobada con su risa, paresia una melodía

Vas a levantar a Zac -le recorde y se callo

Bueno dime lo que me ibas a preguntar –se paro, mire por la ventana

Aquí es -dije apuntando a la casa cremosa- te digo mañana

De acuerdo – sonrió- ah, lo olvidaba, ¿cual es tu número? -lo mire en sock- para que me digas a que hora vengo por ti - _o cierto que tonta soy_

Me prestas tu cel -lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo apunte- toma -me voltee para mirar a Zac

¿Quieres que lo despierte? -pregunto siguiendo mi mirada

No, déjalo dormir, debe estar muy cansado -Salí y el también, me ayudo a sacar las cosas

¿Te ayudo? -negué – de acuerdo - suspiro- hasta mañana Bella –dijo sonriendo

Hasta mañana Eddie –su sonrisa desapareció y apareció una mueca. Reí, me miro de nuevo con curiosidad- me despides de Zac – asintió mientras se subía a su volvo y arrancaba. Me quede parada ahí pensando todo lo que me paso, toda una locura, diría yo. Aunque me moleste decirlo, Alice tenia razón con eso de muy interesante _definitivamente a Esme se le cayo de bebe_

* * *

¿que le parese?

por fa digan si les esta gustando

necesito sus opiniones y consejos

bn los quiero besos

meli


	4. Bothering Bella

_Sigue adelante -me susurro una voz de aliento- no te dejes engañar por el pasado,_

_recuerda que, el ahorra, es lo mas importante -eso era tan cierto, que hizo que me diera un escalofrio_

_El ahorra, es lo mas importante -me dije mentalmente_

* * *

Cáp. 4 Sábado 26/Agosto/10

Estaba tan cansada ayer que ni recuerdo donde deje el mandado, lo ultimo que si recuerdo es que me recosté en la cama y caí totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Voltee a ver el reloj -¡08:57!- grite _wow Bella si que te a cautivado el Cullen ese_. Ay como me caí mal esa vosesita

Si, aunque no lo crean me levante temprano increíble pero cierto, ¿Por qué? No lo se, quizás ¿por las locuras de la noche pasada? La verdad ya no quiero pensar en ello, estoy dándole mucha importancia a esas personas, aunque bueno ese niño se hizo en ese mismo instante lo mas importante, como no quererlo es todo un amor, no mucho respecto a su padre que me a dejado cautivada con esos ojos verde esmeralda, no dejo de pensar en ellos y eso esta muy mal, _recuerda la promesa_ dijo una vosesita, por lo que veo esta si era sensata, _solo son tus hormonas que se han descontrolado_ ¿que les dije?

Ah y claro como no olvidarlo ¿adivinen quien tuvo su pesadilla de nuevo?, si yo ¿como lo adivinaron? _Ya enserio Bella tienes que dejar de hablar sola si seguimos así tendremos que ir al sicólogo_

Me pare casi de un salto y fui directo a la cocina, por cierto no recuerdo haber comido ayer, esperen no lo hice, que raro, mi panza no rugió en ningún momento y eso que solo comí un cono

Prepare un lonche con jamón y queso y me serví jugo de naranja, después me senté y prendí la tele, nada, no había ningún canal interesante _eso te pasa por levantarte tan temprano._ Después de cambiarle y cambiarle durante una hora decidí, dejarle en las noticias, lo cual no resulto nada interesante y me empecé a dormir asta que todo se volvió negro

¿¡Bella estas despierta!? -grito una voz muy familiar _ah como les gusta molestarme tan temprano_- sigue buscando, debe de estar en la maceta

¡Si! –Grito una voz masculina- como no lo pensé antes, busca ahí -no había señal de vida, asta que de repente se oyó un pequeño _crch_

Auch - se quejo una vos del otro lado- eres un idiota Em. Me rompí la uña con el vidrio – chillo, _ah con que son Rosalie y Emmett_. _Esperen ¿dijo vidrio?_- y a un así no la encontré, no sirvió de nada quebrarme mis uñas

Ay no te preocupes ya la encontré -dijo otra voz _¿Alice?_

Me fui estirando, ya para levantarme pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse me interrumpió

Esconde eso –susurro Alice- amenos que quieras que Bella te mate -_¿Por qué lo haría?_

Lo ara de todos modos cuando vea eso –dijo Rose

Belly -grito Alice entrando con muchas bolsas

¿Donde estas hermanita? -grito Em entrando con Rosalie atrás- ah ahí estas -sonrió, estaba apunto de pararme pero el me gano- ven acá -me levanto del sofá y me dio su típico abrazo de oso. El es como mi hermano siempre me ah ayudado y ni hablar de su prometida, que me dio el trabajo cuando mas lo necesitaba. Y también gracias a la fiesta de compromiso, Alice encontró al amor de su vida, pues si, el hermano menor de Rosalie es Jasper. Separasen mucho, jasper tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo que Rose, pero el es mas alto como 1.70, si no fuera por que ella me dijo que era menor, tiene 24, pensaría que eran mellizos. Hasta ahorra esas 2 parejitas están bien juntitas. Emmy mide como 1.76, tengo que admitir que es guapo, pero no es mi tipo, es de Rose y aparte no quiero a nadie en mi vida. El y Rose se ven perfectos juntos. Su pelo es castaño oscuro sus ojos son grises y es toda una roca, ¡es enorme!, cuando lo conocí me dio miedo pero la verdad es que es todo un niño, si aunque no lo crean, Emmett de 25 años es todo un niño

Saben que es un delito meterse a otra casa sin permiso -dije después de que Em, me soltó. Alice dejo las bolsas en la mesita

Hola Alice ¿como estas? ¿Bien? Que bueno y que gusto verte pasar por aquí -dijo Alice, tratando de a ser mi voz

Sabes que no hablo así –dije ceñuda- aparte te vi ayer

Bueno ya, ¿no nos vas a saludar?- asentí y la abrase dándole un beso en la mejilla, después me volví e hice lo mismo con Rosalie

Hola a todos -fiinji una sonrisa- pasare por alto que han invadido mi casa

Ahs, Bella -dijo Rose- sabes bien, que no fue nuestra idea, siempre es Ally -la mire mal- es mas Jasper tenia tanto miedo de que te enojaras que se subió al carro

pobre Jaspito -susurro Alice

Quien dijo que no estoy enojada –recogí el baso y el plato de hace rato y lo deje en el lavabo- Jasper me conoce muy bien y hablando de eso ¿Cómo entraron?

Llave –contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, bufe

Se supone, que eso es de remplazó, por si se me pierde la otra –reclame- ¿como sabían que estaba ahí?

Bella, da gracias a que fue la llave y no Emmett tumbando tu puerta -dijo Alice. Rieron todos menos Em

Hubiera funcionado –susurro Em, saliendo- hey Jasper ya puedes venir, alarma falsa

Oye pero si estabas despierta ¿por que no nos abriste? –pregunto Rose

Ustedes me levantaron -los apunte, en eso entro Jasper, saludándome con la mano- no solo por sus gritos se hoyo como si… hubieran quebrado muchos vidrios -todos pelaron los ojos, Jasper se acercando al sofa y se sentó con Rosalie imitándolo- oí que hablaban de un vidrio afuera ¿Qué hicieron?

Ah… co... mo veras mmm -tartamudeo Em, lo mire con la ceja levantada- dile tu Alice

¿Yo por que? -reclamo

Por que te quiere mas -dijo sonriendo malvadamente

No, dile tu -dijo apuntándolo

Paren –grite- ¿de que hablan?

Veras -dijo Rose, mirando sus uñas, desde el otro lado de la barra- aquí tu amiguitos, rompieron…

Rosalie -dijo Em, corriendo hacia ella para taparle la boca- amor

Emmy rompió tus matas –dijo Alice dulcemente

¿QUE? -dije gritando- ¿QUE HISISTE QUE? –Em, corrio asia la puerta- EMMET CULLEN, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE O SINO TU JEEP PAGARA LAS CONSECUENSIAS

¡NO!, todo menos mi bebe –suplico, antes de verlo correr fuera- ¡fue Alice la que me empujó! –grito desde ya mas lejos, rápidamente vote a ver a Alice, ¿_pero que creen? la muy cobarde ya no estaba ahí,_ mire a jasper, pero el miro otro lado, _cobarde,_ mire a Rose que se moría de la risa mientras apuntaba el cuarto- ALICE CULLEN

Bella no exageres -dijo Jas -calmate, mira as un ejercicio con migo, inhala exhala inhala exhala- lo obedecí _inhala exhala inhala exhala _me dije mentalmente

Alice no te are daño solo quiero que salgas —dije cariñosamente- vamos no te are nada

Eso dices después…-se callo rápidamente, ah esta en el armario, lo abrí- hola bella -dijo Alice sonriendo- ¿sabes? hoy es un día muy lindo –salio del armario rápidamente, pero se quedo entre la pared y yo- ¿por que no hablamos en calma? –La mire con la ceja levantada- Emmett fue, el lo tiro, yo me tropecé sin querer, es que ya sabes de tanto juntarme con tigo se pega –la mire con cara de pocos amigos y sonrió- pero enserio fue Emmett –apunto hacia la puerta

-No es cierto -dijo Em entrando al cuarto

-Si es cierto

-No es cierto

-Y así empezó una pelea entre los hermanitos Cullen

-Pero si tú lo tiraste –lo apunto Alice

-Tú me empujaste -reclamo

-Fue un accidente

-No fue un accidente, te habías enojado por lo que dije de tu ropa así que fuiste tú

-Fuiste tú

-No, fuiste tú

-Tu

-Tu

-Tu

-Tu

-Te odio

-Yo te odio más

Tenia que admitir que era gracioso ver una miniatura como Alice peleando, con el grandullón de Emmett. Salí de la habitación, silenciosamente y cerré la puerta tras de mi, ellos ni en cuenta _tengo que pensar en que hacerles por lo de mis matitas_,

¿Siguen peleando? -pregunto Jasper de lo mas calmado, sentado en en sofá, asentí. Rose todavía lloraba de la risa, ¿quien no?

Saque lasaña de ayer y se las serví, rápidamente se sentaron a comer

¿No vas a comer? –pregunto Jasper

No –dije caminando hacia a fuera

¿A donde vas? –pregunto Rose

Mis matitas –conteste simplemente - ustedes saben lo mucho que me gustan –asintieron

Sabes, eres rara -dijo Rose _como si no lo supiera. _Salí y no era una matita sino mis 5 matitas, todas aplastadas y con el jarrón echo añicos, y ahí estaba la huella del delito, se había quedado marcado la cintura para arriba de Emmett en la tierra, _sabia que había sido el_, me hinque y empecé a limpiar

Te compraremos otras -dijo Alice, con Jasper atrás, por lo que veo la discusión había acabado

Y más bonitas –dijo Em- es mas tú las escoges

De acuerdo –me rendí, _pobres matitas-_ Por cierto a que vinieron tan temprano –dije levantándome para tirar los vidrios en la basura

¿Temprano? Es la 1:30 –dijo Jasper, todos asintieron, puse mis ojos como platos

No es cierto Em, yo me levante a las 8 -recalque

¿En que mundo Bells? -dijo Alice, la mire mal

Ja, tu –me señalo Em- levantándote temprano, si claro y yo soy un vampiro –dijo enseñando sus colmillos

Bella Swan, levantándose temprano es algo de temer -dijo Rose

No, enserio -dije mirando a todos- por que creen que estaba en el sofá

Pero… Bella que yo sepa tú nunca te levantas temprano -dijo Jasper

Si Belly ¿desde cuando madrugas? -dijo Alice asiendo que todos rieran- ¿que te paso?

Nada, es solo que ayer -todos siguieron riendo menos Alice, volteo a verme lentamente y me sonrió- ¿Qué?

Cuéntame todo -chillo Alice. Todos dejaron de reír

¿De que hablas? –pregunte sinceramente, bueno ni tanto

Ay bells, en serio crees que no se lo que paso ayer –la mire con la ceja levantada- bueno no se exactamente

¿Que cosa? -Dijo Emmett

Shs -le dijo Rose, golpeando su hombro- calla y escucha

Mmm… la verdad no se de que hablas -dije rascándome la parte de atrás del cuello. Me metí con todos tras de mi- ah ya recordé –sus ojitos brillaron, mientras los demás nos miraban curiosos- la harina si tenia descuento –me miro con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ven, les dije que Alice da miedo –dijo Emmett- si tiene un sexto sentido

Si, Emma, pero le faltaron los otro cinco –dije, y todos empezaron a reír en carcajadas

Vamos Bella, dime –dijo una Alice furiosa- no cambies el tema, por que tu no te levantas tan temprano, ni en un tornado

Tengo que admitir que es verdad Bella –concordó Em- por eso mismo Rose te puso en la tarde en la pastelería

En algún momento me tendrás que decir –susurro Alice, asentí con derrota

Pero no ahorra -Alice hizo pucheros y me hizo la cara de cachorrito- no Alice ahorra no, bueno díganme a que vinieron -dije cambiado el tema

Esta bien -se rindió, _¿le gane a Alice? esperen ¿acabo de ganarle a Alice? ¡No! Es solo una trampa,_ me _va a ser sufrir después, es toda una duendecillo malvada_- Emmett y Rose cambiaron la fecha de la boda

¿Qué? ¿Por que? –pregunte incrédula

Es que, el idiota de mi hermanito, puso la luna de mil días antes que la boda y ya no ay, ni cambios, ni devoluciones, así que Rose decidió cambiar la fecha de la boda, al cabo no hemos dado las invitaciones

¿Aparte para que esperar? -dijo Rose

¿Entonces cuando será? -pregunte

En 4 semanas –contesto Em, mis ojos se agrandaron

Wow -exclame

Lo se -dijo jasper

Ah y también vine a dejar tus cosas de ayer –me recordó Alice- están en tu cuarto

Bueno, Bella yo me tengo que ir a rehacer invitaciones nos vemos -dijo Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla

Y yo boy con ella -dijo Em levantándome en el aire, dándome vueltas

Emmett, se esta poniendo azul ¡bájala!- grito Rose, Em rápidamente obedeció y me dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós Bella

Nos vemos hermanita –y salieron

Yo por mi parte trabajo –dijo Jas dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Alice- adiós bella – grito en lo que salía _cobardes _

Bueno, Belli Bells, ya estamos solitas –fue a la cocina y empezó a buscar comida en el refrigerador- ¿tienes algo que decirme?

No –susurre

¿Segura? –agarro jugo y metió lasaña de anteayer en el micro, yo asentí

Ya Bella, no te hagas del rogar –dijo molesta

Ok, de acuerdo, te lo diré –me rendí

Si? –dijo con ojitos brillosos

No es nada solo… me tope con un niño –me encogí de hombros- en serio no es nada

¿Como que no es nada? –dijo incrédula, _bueno tenia razón ese niño es muy especial y es un encanto ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.No olvides el papa_

Bueno, estaba llorando y…

¿Y?

¿Alice quieres oír? –Asintió- pues déjame hablar –se puso seria, levanto la mano e hizo como que le había puesto seguro- estaba llorando así que lo lleve a un lugar visible, para que lo vieran sus papas, le compre un helado, hable con el y que crees el niño también cumple en septiembre pero el 3. Después de rato lo encontró su papa y ya

¿y como te viniste? –pregunto, la mire con la ceja levantada y se tapo la boca rápidamente

Me trajo su padre

¿Te trajo? –pregunto sorprendida

Alice –le recorde

Lo siento ¿pero como quieres que no hable cunando me dices esto? ¿Y que más te dijo? ¿Te agradeció por cuidarlo? ¿Los vas a volver a ver?

¿Qué mas? ¿Qué te dijo? –Exigió- dime que mas

Alice, tranquilízate, no me dijo nada, primero me dijo roba niño –me miro ceñuda- es que pensó que me lo había robado pero después se disculpo y si, si los boy a volver a ver hoy a las 5 en la pizza

¿Y estas tan tranquila? Ahí que preparar tu ropa –se paro y me jalo con ella

Alice es asta las 5 –me senté en la cama mientras ella esculcaba mi armario

¿y? –pregunto agachándose, tirando ropa por aquí y por aca

Que faltan… -mire mi reloj, 3 en punto, _a como se me va el tiempo a mi_- 2 horas Alice

No importa tienes que estar preciosa

¿Para que? –pregunte sinceramente, se enderezo y me miro

Para el –contesto como si fuera obvió

-Alice, en primera, voy por el niño, no por el, en segunda, no me interesa para nada

-Bella, en algún momento tienes que salir con alguien

-No Alice, recuerda la…

-Si, ya se, ya se –me interrumpió- me tete a bañar, mientras busco sigo buscando tu ropa

-Pero… Alce, ni siquiera sabes como es, ¿como sabes si es guapo? ¿O joven? –bufo

-Tiene un niño

-No te dije la edad

-¿Cuantos años tiene?

-4

-Ves –sonrió orgullosa

-¿Cómo sabes todo?

-Simplemente lo se

-Ah, cierto, olvidaba que tu eres la madame, Alice, la que todo lo sabe

-¿Y como se llama ese tal niño? -pregunto

-Zac –se paralizo

-¿Zac? –Pregunto nerviosa, asentí- Zac ¿Qué? –pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Zac Masen y su papa Edward Masen –rápidamente me vino la imagen de Edward sonriendo _Bella, compórtate, deja de pensar en el- _¿por? ¿Los conoces?

Bella métete a bañar –deje la ropa en la cama y obedecí- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? necesito hacer una llamada

Ok -me encogí de hombros, agarro el teléfono y salio

¿El vendrá por ti? –pregunto gritando, imagino que desde la cocina

Si -grite entrando al baño, abrí la llave me bañe rápidamente,_ ¿los conoce? No, es imposible, te lo hubiera dicho _dijo otra vosesita en mi interior_ y si no me lo quiere decir por algo? ¿y si apenas me iba a decir? No seas tonta Bella ella no tendría por que ocultarte eso ¿para que lo haría? nunca lo había visto, tal vez y si lo conoce y vino para la boda de Rose. No, es imposible el dijo que vive aquí ¿pero por que no lo había visto antes? _

¡Bella! –Grito- tu ropa, ya esta lista en la cama

Ok –conteste serrando la llave de la regadera, Salí y me puse la ropa que estaba en la cama, consistía en, unos jeans oscuros, una playera de tirantes blanca, un zacó negro de manga corta y unos tenis. Toda la demás ropa estaba en el suelo y para que para nada, la ropa que traía puesta, era la que compramos ayer. Salí a la sala, en eso Alice entro, con la cara toda pálida, Corrí hacía ella y la senté en el sofá conmigo

¿Qué tienes Alice? –Pregunte preocupada- párese que te vas a desmayar

Nada, solo es el cambio de clima tan rápido –_era cierto, ahorra tenia mas calor y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta_. Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana dándole la razón a Alice _tendrás que llevarte lentes- _solo es un pequeño mareo

Me asustaste –dije parándome, fui a la cocina y le serví un poco de coca cola, se lo lleve- nunca te había visto así –me senté de nuevo a su lado

Lo se –dijo tomándose el ultimo sorbo de cola

¿Quieres mas? –negó y me dio el vaso, lo deje en la mesita de enfrente, ya se veía mejor- ¿ya se te paso?

Si –dijo sonriendo- que asemos aquí preocupándonos por mi –la mire extrañada- vamos arreglarte –rodé los ojos, _la misma Alice, nunca cambiara_, se paro y la seguí- siéntate –hice caso y me prepare para lo siguiente

-No creo que sea necesario

-si lo es

-pero solo es un hombre común y corriente

-no lo creo Bella, es muy especial –junte la cejas y la mire

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-solo calla y relájate

Cerré mis ojos y en peso a maquillarme, poniéndome sombra, delineador, enchinando mis pestañas y todo eso que no se para que lo ase

Alice, puedes ponerme toda la pintura que quieras pero seguiré siendo la misma Bella, torpe y fea

¿Cómo puedes decir tal tontería? Tu eres Bella la bella –con eso no me quedo mas que reír

-Listo –dijo después de una hora

-ya terminaste de torturarme

-si, decidí, dejarte el pelo natural ¿esta bien?

-claro, mas cómoda –me mire en el espejo y no lo podía creer _esa no soy yo _penséme veía linda y sencilla, algo que solo con Alice me pasaba

Te ves linda –sonrió Alice dando saltitos- mi trabajo aquí esta echo

Gracias- susurre, ella me sonrió- pero sigo sin entender…

No empieces –dijo con una mueca- me tengo que ir

¿No quieres conocerlo?

¡NO¡ -grito, me paralice asustada- digo, me refiero a… que… –¿_Alice tartamudeando?_- tu me entiendes –asentí

Ok –dije parándome, Salí a la sala con ella tras de mi- no falta mucho para que llegue –dicho esto, se hizo un nudo en mi panza

Entonces me retiro –me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo- pórtate bien con el, no le hagas muchas preguntas persónales –fruncí el ceño- tu hazme caso –asentí- ah y no se te olvide, si te invita a cena…

¡Alice! –Grite- entiende, es por el niño

De acuerdo de acuerdo –agarro su bolso y se acerco a la puerta- pero si te llega a preguntar, mas te vale que le digas que si, por que me enterare de alguna forma si dices que no –salio por la puerta

¿y como lo sabrás? –sonrió malignamente

Adiós, Bellita, te cuidas –salio cerrando la puerta tras de ella, dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Y ahí estaba yo sentada en el sofá, mas nerviosa que nunca, asta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos mas bien alguien

_Toc toc –_tanto tiempo me había que dado pensando que no me percate que tocaban la puerta- Bella –grito Zac, golpeando la puerta _que rapido pasa el tiempo conmigo_

_

* * *

_

espero les este gustando

kiss by

mel


	5. ¡Pizza!

muchas Gracias por los mensajes, enserio, muchicimas gracias

este capitulo va dedicado a **LOQUIBELL**y a **Jocii Cullen**

los quiero!

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo sentada en el sofá, mas nerviosa que nunca, hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos, mas bien alguien

_Toc toc –_tanto tiempo me había quedado en mis pensamientos, que no me percate que tocaban la puerta- ¡Bella! –grito Zac, golpeando la puerta_que rápido pasa el tiempo conmigo_- ¡Bella!

Zacary, párese que no esta, vamonos –me pare rápidamente

Pero.. –habri la puerta, y ahi estaban, los dos parados con tanta traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera gris, en cambio Edward traía un pantalón de mezclilla un poco mas oscuro y un a camisa verde, haciendo que sus ojo resaltaran mas. Zac me miro y sus ojitos brillaron -¡Bella! -brinco a mis brazos

Hola pequeño –le di un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. Lo baje de mis brazos y mire a aquel señor que tanto queria ver, _notese el sarcasmo_- Hola – sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, me quede un poco helada, su sonrisa me había cautivado _¡Bella!_

Hola –dijo con entusiasmo, bien dome de arriba a abajo, _que bipolar era este señor_- ¿llegamos tarde o muy temprano? –dijo con el ceño fruncido

No, no, esta bien –mire a Zac que se nos quedaba viendo muy divertido- ¿quieren pasar o nos vamos ya?

Como quieran –dijo Edward, volteando a ver a Zac- ¿nos vamos?

Si, vamos Bella, ya tengo mucha hambre –me agarro de la mano y sonrio- otro dia nos enseñaras tu departamento

Zac, no sea... –dijo Edward enojado

No, esta bien –volte hacia Zac- otro dia sera –este sonrio.

Caminamos hasta llegar al volvo pleatado, luego de ahi nos fuimos directo a la Pizza, durante todo el camino fui hablando con Zac, el estaba atras y yo efrente con el Sr. Bipolar. Zac me contó lo que hasia cuando estaba en su casa, dijo que tenia un tio que era muy grande, pero que era su tio favorito, tambien me dijo que comida le gustaba su color favorito, me dijo que su niñera que tenia antes le daba de cosinar comida rara que sabia fea, cuando dijo eso no me quedo otra mas que reír, me dijo que pronto iria al Kinder. en fin me dijo toda su pequeña vida en tansolo 45 minutos.

¡llegamos! -grito Zac, desde la parte de atrás- vamos Bella, ay que ir a los juegos

Zacary, no creo que Bella quiera ir a los juegos -dijo sarcastico

oye, si yo quiero ir a los juegos, puedo ir, no le digas eso a Zac -dije refenfuñando como niña chiquita, Edward me miro con los ojos pelones- ¿que? es verdad, no tiene nada de malo jugar con un niño, ¿lo has echo tu? -me mordi la lengua, al darme cuenta que me habia pasado- lo.. lo siento, no devi

olvidalo, es verdad, nunca eh jugado con Zac ah.... nada -suspiro y miro la nada. me le quede viendo mas de lo devido- vamos Bella, vamos a jugar con Zacary -dijo con una sonrisa picarona -_¿quien entiende a este Tio?-_Zac -llamo- ¿y Zac? -lo mire ceñuda

Zac esta atrás -voltee, pero no habia nadie atras- ¡Zac! -me aselere y sali del auto de inmediato- ¡Zac! -Edward, se encontraba, ahorra a mi lado- ¿no viste cuando salio? -negó con su cara de preocupacion. Enpezo a tocarse el pelo, despeinandoselo, supongo de preocupacion. Camine hasta que llegue a una bardita - ¿Zac? -y ahí sentado, sin preocupación se encontraba Zac- ¡Zacary! -corri hasia el- ¿Zac, estas bien? - me miro estrañado, pero asintio- Edward -grite sacudiendo mis manos para que me viera, en cuanto lo hiso me fije denuevo en Zac- ¿por que te fuiste?

Zac -suspiro, Edward, incandosepara estar a su altura y lo abrazo- creo que esto ya se te esta hasiendo una mala costumbre -se separo y me miro a mi- ¿Donde estaba?

aqui -mire a Zac- no has contestado ¿por que te saliste? -pregunte con las manos en la cadera

¿estas enojada? -pregunto con sus ojitos brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar

claro que no corazon -me inque al lado de Edward, frente a Zac- pero dime, por que saliste,c uando ya te eh dicho que eso no se hase

lo siento, es solo que papa y tu, estaban platicando muy agusto y no quise molestar -suspire

de acuerdo, pero no lo agas de nuevo ¿ok?-asintió sonriendo. Edward se levanto y me tendio su mano, me quede como tonta mirandole ¡_Dale la mano ya!-_grasias - sonrei y le tendi la mano, me pare con su ayuda

vamos a comer y esta vez, avisa a donde saldras corriendo -le dijo Ed a Zac., este sonrio divertido

Bella -me llamo Edward al entrar - ¿ Podrías escojer una mesa? -su aliento tan serca de mi cara me deslumbro _Bella, recuerda la .._dijo una vosesita_si ya se -_¿Bella estas bien? -asenti- Zac acompaña a Bella -rápidamente el niño tomo mi mano- espera Bellaes que a Zacary le gusta la pizza con peperoni sin carne ¿quieres que te pida una a parte o..?

no, esta bien -sonrei y me regrese con Zac aun agarandome de la mano _ay como me encantava este niño._Me detuve frente a una mesa con, sillon_odio las de sillas de la pizza,_ mire a Zac- ¿esta bien, esta? - el solo sonrio y se fue a tomar asiento, yo me senté a su lado

¿Quieres ir a jugar? -pregunte

no, quiero estar contigo -sonrio, claro le regrese la sonrisa

Zac, no me ire a ningun lado -le revolvi su cabellera- puedes ir a jugar si quieres, yo te hablare cuando este la comida

ok -sonrió- ¿no te iras, verdad? -negué, se resbalo por el sillón y se fue a jugar.

En eso Edward llego y ocupo su lugar, paresia nervioso ya que no dejaba de tocarse el cabello. No pude evitar no mirarle era muy interesante y misteriosos, lo observe mas de lo necesario, pero en eso volteo así que mire hacia otro lado, me quede un momento así, pero decidí voltear de nuevo y ahorra yo lo había pillado viéndome, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, luego lo mire de nuevo y el me pillo. Los dos empesamos a reir como locos, me calle al notar su risa musical, me había deslumbrado de nuevo y solo en esta noche, el paro también y me miro directo a los ojos

lo siento -dijo con picardia

no esta bien, en fin, los dos lo hicimos -me miro divertido, suspire, _esto va para largo-_ ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -me miro ceñudo

ya lo hiciste -_Hoy anda de humos,_lo mire mal, suspiro -depende, ¿a pregunta es personal?

no, solo era algo de mi -su cejas se juntaron mas, pero asintió- en cristiano ¿te caigo bien?

soto una risita- ¿Por que no me carias bien? -subi mis hombros

A lo mejor, por que, en lugar de estar en tu casa, con tu familia, estas aquí con una joven que no conoces, perdiendo tiempo, con alguien insignificante -bufo

¿hablas enserio? -pregunto incredulo- me has ayudado con Zac, durante este dia y ayer, algo que ni las niñeras, ni mi familia a logrado durante 4 años, eso no es ser insignificante -me miro directo a los ojos, y algo paso por mi cuerpo en ese instante, algo que no supe _descifrar Bellacompórtate_- si tal vez no te conozco, pero lo estoy haciendo ahorra, ¿no? -me sonrió con esa sonrisa tosida que bien conocia _Ya no es un extraño_

Me puse a jugar con la ficha de la pizza, no podria mirar de nuevo a Edward sin deslumbrarme de nuevo-

¿Que piensas? -pregunto de repente

Que todo esto es una locura - dije sin darme cuenta

cierto - concordó susurro algo, pero no alcance a escuchar

¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? -me miro curioso- pero esta ves personal

solo si yo tambien puedo haserte una -sonrei y asenti- de acuerdo

¿Zac, tiene mama? -lo pille desprevenido, miro hasia la nada y de rato asintio

si, tenia -dijo de lo mas normal

-lo siento mucho-

-no importa -lo mire ceñuda- no la conocí

-osea que Zac no es tu hijo-

-claro que lo es, solo que... es una historia larga-

-Tengo tiempo -suspiro- si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo, sigo ¿siendo una extraña roba niños, no? -el nego

-te lo diré, solo para que veas que me caéis bien- me puse coloreada, el me miro extraño- ¿te sonrojas por todo? -esa pregunta solo hizo que me pusiera mas roja. El rió-bueno, volviendo al tema, cuando era joven, apenas tenia unos 19 o 20, me invitaron a una fiesta, yo no queria ir, me parese absurdo estar bebiendo y todo eso

te entiendo -me sonrio y volvio a mirar a la nada

pero ese dia fueron por mi mis amigos, me llevaron a fuerzas y me emborracharon o mas, al día siguiente desperté en una cama, que no conocía -me miro a mi- paso 1 año después, no le volví hablar a nadie, no sabia que había pasado esa noche, pero mis preguntas se respondieron cuando me llamaron del hospital diciendo que tenian a un hijo mio y creo que es mas que ovio que es mi hijo, como quiera le sacaron sangre. resulta que la mama de Zac era la novia de mi amigo, pero aun asi no la conosi bien -me sonrio- es raro que te platique esto, lo siento si te sientes incomoda

no esta bien, solo que... me sorprende que confies en mi, sol te conosi de ayer, no sabes ni mi edad ni mi apellido

ah bueno eso lo podemos areglar -me sonrio jugueton- ¿como te apellidas?

solte una risita- Swan

¿y dígame señorita Swan, cuantos años tiene?

21 -sus ojos se agrandaron

¿Enserio? -pregunto sorprendido

Si ¿por que?

No pareces, te ves mas mayor -dijo tocandose el pelo

¿Cuantos años tienes tu? -pregunte. no creo que tenga mas de Veitiseis, se ve joven, como de mi edad, claro cuando no esta al lado de Zac, ahorra es raro ver alguien joven y con hijos

24 -contesto simplemente

no eres tan grande, solo me llebas 2 años

3 -corigio sonriendo

no, 2 y meses este año cumplo los 22 -le dije mirandole a los ojos, me miro ceñudo _Devuelta el Sr. Bipolar._Nos quedamos viendonos descaradamene un momento hasta que un señor nos interumpio

Aqui tienen -dejo la pizza en la mesa- provecho

Grasias -me levante- voy por Zac

Camine hasta llegar a los juegos y lo busque por todos lados hasta que vi una cabellera rubia correr- Hey Zac -rapidamente volteo- ya esta la pizza -corrio hasia mi y me tomo la mano, legamos juntos a la mesa y nos sentamos, yo tome el mismo asiento, solo que esta vez Zac se encontrava a mi lado. comimos en silencio, hasta que Zac desidio hablar

¿Bella, podemos ir a jugar? –pregunto, en cuanto termino

Si, tu papa, no se tiene que ir -mire a Edward, el nego

¿Por siempre cres que me tengo que ir? –_tengo que escapar de alguna forma _me dije mentalmente- claro vaian a jugar

O no –lo agarre de la mano olvidando ese pequeño detalle. Mi mano ardia al tocarlo, la parte de abajo era de puro calor _¿Que rayos?- _usted, digo, tu tambien bienes a jugar –me miro ceñudo, lo jale de la mano olvidando el calor, y con la otra mano agarre la mano de Zac, que venia riendose

Bella, no quiero –no lo deje terminar

Por favor, haslo por Zac, tu mismo dijiste que nunca has jugado con el –Zac lo miro

Por favor papa – le hizo cara de cachorrito, de nuevo me recorda a, _si , _a Alice

Ves, ahorra tambien Zac te ruega –me miro mal, pero despues se dejo jalar, me di cuenta que aun no le soltaba la mano, asi que lo hise- lo siento –me disculpe

no importa –suvio sus hombros. Me pare enfrente a la mesa de jocky, le hise señal a Zac que se pusiera en una ezquina, este sonrio y en la otra, le dije a Edward que se pusiera y me haserque a el

Dejalo ganar –susurre sercas de el, _yo diria muy serca. _Luego fui hasta el lugar de Zac y me puse a su lado para ayudarlo- vamos Zac tu puedes –puese la ficha y Zac tiro, despues Edward, solo que suave, Zac aprovecho y tiro, Edward tenia su mano en medio, pero le hise señas y la quito despistadamente, hasiendo que Zac ganara un punto

Si, gane –grito yo rei

Corazon, todavia no acaba –le dije a Zac. Edward, tiro y gano un punto, lo mire mal, este me sonrio jugueton. Zac, tiro con toda la fuersa que podria tener, y gano otro punto, y asi se fue, hasta que Zac gano con 10 puntos

¡Gane! –grito alsando sus manitas, hasiendonos reir a su papa y a mi-¡le gane a papa! –este puso cara de pocos amigos y despues lo agarro para cargarlo y darle vueltas en el aire- ahorra jueguen tu y Bella –dijo apuntandonos, Edward lo bajo de sus brasos

Pero.. –trate de desir que no pero Edward me corto

Vamos, ¿o que tienes miedo a que gane? –me dijo con la ceja levantada, lo mire mal y me puse en donde estaba Zac hase un momento- eso crei

Zac me abraso por detras dejando sus pequeñas manitas en mi cintura, como si se escondiera en mi espalda, le sonrei y luego me regrese a su padre qu nos miraba tiernamente, me puse roja, este rio y sin darme cuenta avento la ficha ganando un punto

¡Oye! –me queje- eso es trampa

No, eso es, no ponerte lista –Zac rio, lo mire y se callo rapidamente. Tire la ficha con fuersa y gane un punto, mordi mi lengua para no sacarla como niña chiquita. El tiro, pero fui mas rapida y evite que entrara, _si ya se, ¡mas rapida!, ¿ hablamos de la misma Bella torpe?, _

Ehhh –grito de nuevo, pero Edward no se quedo atras, puso su mano y tiro ganondo otro punto, de nuevo, tire y gane otro punto. Y asi nos fuimos, hasta que los dos, nos quedamos en 9 puntos, uno mas y uno de los dos ganaba, era su turno y tiro con fuersa, puse mi mano y no callo, pero ahorra era mi turno, agarre aire y tire

¡Ganaste, Bella! –grito Zac, soltandome, solo para abrasarme por el frente

Ganamos –corregi, Edward se aserco a nosotros si ninguna cara de tristesa, lo mire con la ceja levantada _¿lo hiso? ¡lo hiso! Me dejo ganar_- Edward, me di cuenta –le susurre, El me miro ceñudo- ¿por que me dejaste ganar? –me sonrio y miro otro lado

Bella, no te deje ganar –dijo mirandome

Si, si o hisiste, eso es injusto, me debes un favor –me miro con la cejas levantadas.

¿Bella, podemos jugar este? –pregunto Zac señalando, un cojin de boxeo- ¿bueno puedes jugarlo tu? Es que hase rato lo intente y no gane

Claro, solo que te advierto algo –me miro ceñudo, _ay que lindo se ve- _no voy a ganar –mire a Edward - ¿podrias jugar tu? –le pregunte

Si –contesto- ¿como se juega?

Solo tienes que pegarle, muy fuerte y ganas tickets –dije como sin nada- solo que te advierto, que esta muy...

No termine, Edward le habia pegado al cojin, y los numeros suvian y suvian, mi boca se abrio y mire como boba como empesaron a salir y salir tickets _orale, el tio esta fuerte_- ¿Como.. como lo hisiste? Jamas pase de 5 –Edward rio, y levanto los hombros

Ehh Papa, mira cuantos tickets –dijo Zac igual de sorprendido que yo, se agacho y empeso a recojerlos, rapidamente Edward y yo lo ayudamos- vamos a canjearlos –frito un feliz Zac.

Despues de que Zac, canjeara los tickets, desidimos que era hora de irnos y asi salimos. Al llegar al volvo, nos suvimos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Mire la hora y a penas eran las 7:30, _ay tiempo para platicar _pense

* * *

Espero les aya gustado

**POR FAVOR VISITEN MI PAGINA!** Esta en mi perfil

Tanpoco olviden de leer mi nuevo fic The Reason

los quiero, besos, bye


End file.
